Bond
by TLSP
Summary: In a gathering, InuYasha and group ponders over relationship between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha**

A young girl scurried towards village, walking past beautiful flower myriads and her herbal garden, her purple sleeves of kimono were flying. She was in her learning phase about herbs, defence and other important things. She stopped suddenly and picked up a pink flower.

"I will gift it to Lord Sesshomaru" She giggled to herself, and picked more flowers. She adored the great dog demon, not like how Kagome loved InuYasha. She loved him as like her father, though she'd never admit this. She had grown a lot since Lord Sesshomaru left him with Kaede. At first she was reluctant at the prospect of leaving her lord, but now she enjoyed living here. She often played with InuYasha. He helped her to learn about swords. Kagome returned two months ago, she taught her how to behave properly, reading, personal hygiene. She and Kagome together leant about medicinal herbs from Kaede and Jinenji. Sango taught her about self defence. She learnt about sutras from Miroku. She often played with Shippo, and other village children. She first used to be afraid of humans because of her past experience.

She happily ran towards Kaede's hut where she lived. InuYasha and company planned for a small gathering in Kaede's hut. She was excited about this.

She glided inside hut, dropped basket which contained few herbs, flowers. She was asked by Kaede to bring them with her. She was pleasantly surprised to see everyone present there including InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku with their kids, Shippo and the owner of hut.

"Hi!" Rin giggled happily, and waved to everyone. She met each and every person almost twice a day, but still she always became happy after meeting them. They all were very nice with him. Sometimes she wondered why Lord Sesshomaru despised them.

"Did you bring herbs which I told you?" Kagome asked, making place for Rin to settle down.

"Yes! I brought them" She showed her basket to Kagome.

"Very well. I see you brought some flowers" Sango said, noticing pink flowers.

"I brought them for Lord Sesshomaru" Rin proudly stated. This caught attention of InuYasha who was busy in removing Miroku's twins from his ears. Shippo was playing with their two month old son.

"Keh. Like Sesshomaru would ever accept" InuYasha grunted. He received harsh glare from Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru always accepts Rin's flowers" Rin said, more proudly. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I was wondering...how you started travelling with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, she always wondered relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin. He was little soft with her.

After hearing this question of Kagome, everyone brought their attention to Rin, dropping their respective works.

"Master Jaken once told me that once he revived me using his tenseiga" Rin said, trying hard to remember.

"That bastard revived you?!" InuYasha growled, shocked to core. Others were shocked, too.

"InuYasha... SIT"

InuYasha pushed towards ground, tasting wood. "Why?" He asked meekly.

Kagome pulled him closer by his robe, "Watch your language! There are 5 kids here"

InuYasha shrugged, "Whatever"

"What happened after that?" Miroku asked from his place.

"I travelled with him, he didn't have any problem, but he already told me that I had to find food by myself" Rin finished, her eyes shining with happiness.

"He just let you travel with him?" Shippo asked, removing Miroku's daughter from his tail. Rin nodded.

"I never thought he'd let a mere mortal to travel with him" InuYasha mused, still sore from last SIT.

"He always came to save me, he also let Master Jaken take care of me" Rin said little sadly. It has been a while since Lord Sesshomaru last visited. She missed him. She missed Master Jaken and Ah-Un.

Everyone just stared in amazement. They knew how cold hearted Sesshomaru was, still he let her travel with him.

"Forget about him. Let's get party started" Miroku cheered, raising cup of beverage. Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement.

 **I know it's pointless little drabble. It is my first story, so please, take it easy.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
